the_axe_murdererfandomcom-20200213-history
The Axe Murderer 2
The Axe Murderer 2 is a direct sequel to The Axe Murderer and the second installment in the series of the same name. Characters *Callum Harrison *Sharon Dark *The Killer *Stephanie Harrison *Stephanie's husband *Peter *John Dark Story Shortly after her escape, Sharon is down at the police station giving a statement about her abduction and also reports Callum's disappearance. The police say they will look into the matter and that she should go and have some rest. Sharon is escorted back to her apartment by police and enters inside. Then suddenly the man who kidnapped her attacks Sharon, clamping his hand over her mouth. But Sharon gets the upper hand when she manages to pull a pen out of her pocket and plunges it hard into his leg. The man lets out a loud, high-pitched shriek before suddenly sprouting massive batwings, smashes through the window and away into the night. Sharon runs towards her door, opens it only to find a flustered Callum standing there looking dazed and scraped. Checking Sharon is alright, Callum reveals he managed to escape the Killer's captivity, but will continue searching for him. He tells Sharon to phone the police before heading off into the night, but the Killer swoops down, grabs Callum and flies off with him. Sharon realises that she now has to find Callum and stop the Killer. Callum wakes up in another cellar, ankle chained to the wall and with another man named Peter captive with him. Callum receives a phone call from the Killer, revealing he has Callum's sister Stephanie captive along with her husband. Wanting to test how far Callum would go, the Killer tells him to kill Peter without 1 hour, or Stephanie will be brutally killed. Meanwhile at Stephanie's apartment, the Killer has her tied up and gagged in the living room, with her husband nailed to the wall. The Killer taunts her by placing the axe near her neck, causing her enraged, but weakened husband to shout at their captive and threaten him. Sharon manages to trace Callum's location and releases him and Peter. They head to Stephanie's apartment where the Killer attempts to flee, but Callum uses the gun left for him to kill Peter to shoot the Killer. As Callum tends to his sister and her husband, Sharon is shocked to discover the killer is her father - John! John apologises to Sharon for all he has done, before "passing" away. Callum phones the emergency services, who soon arrive to tend to them. Callum, Sharon, Stephanie and Stephanie's husband are taken to hospital. Meanwhile back in the apartment, John awakens... Trivia *Was originally going to take place a year after The Axe Murderer. *For the non-canon short story, see Axe Murderer 2. Inspiration *Elements are borrowed heavily from the 2004 film Saw, as it involves two characters trapped in a room with each other like the film. Gallery AM2 1.jpg AM2 2.jpg AM2 3.jpg AM2 4.jpg AM2 5.jpg AM2 6.jpg AM2 7.jpg AM2 8.jpg AM2 9.jpg AM2 10.jpg AM2 11.jpg AM2 12.jpg AM2 13.jpg AM2 14.jpg AM2 15.jpg AM2 17.jpg AM2 18.jpg AM2 19.jpg AM2 20.jpg AM2 22.jpg AM2 23.jpg Category:Stories Category:The Axe Murderer